


High

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poor Sans, Tags Are Hard, he keeps laughing, in a good way though lol, lol, nothing graphic, reader is just a mess, sans has to be responsible for once, sans/reader - Freeform, still not good with tags, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: Sans isn't known to be responsible.  That's more Papyrus' job.  But this time, he has to be.  And he doesn't know whether he's loving it, or regretting it.





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's another one shot. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you ariinya for being my beta reader!

Sans drummed his phalanges on the steering wheel as he eyed the lights in front of him.  Normally, he wouldn't be in any kind of rush.  But today was different.  His eyelights drifted to the form that was sprawled out in the back of the car.  Sans shook his skull, grinning and snickering softly as he caught sight of you.

 

You were trying to poke the roof of the car.  With your bare feet.

 

Yep.  You were high as a kite on laughing gas.  The dentist had given it to you right before your wisdom teeth were removed.  The skeleton, as put off by the idea of your teeth being removed as he was, offered to stay in the room while the procedure was being done.  To offer support, he had said.

 

He'd found himself wincing at the sounds of the drill.  But once he caught your barely restrained giggles and attempted singing of "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows", he actually began to laugh himself.  He was glad you weren't in any pain (as far as he could tell).

 

Once all of the wisdom teeth had been removed, the dentist had told him to keep you as calm as possible.  And if you wanted anything to eat or drink, it had to be cold.  Easily done.  He could do that no problem.  He'd decided to take you the long way home, giving you time to calm down a little.  Maybe pick up some frozen yogurt or something and then bundle you up on the couch with a movie.  Yeah.  That sounded like a good plan.

 

But he wished he had decided to take you straight home instead.  He should've never promised to get you frozen yogurt.  And he most definitely should not have laughed at your antics.  He was making the situation worse.

 

A clattering noise from behind Sans made him cringe.  He had a feeling he knew what that noise was.  And he didn't want to be right.  But risking a glance in the mirror to peek behind him told him that you really were shaking the tiny container that held your teeth.  You were humming along to some kind of song that only you knew, voice muffled from the cotton wool that had been stuffed into your mouth, puffing out your cheeks like a hamster.

 

It would've been adorable if it wasn't for the NOISE OF THE TEETH!

 

Oh, how the noise went right through him.  Why you had even been allowed to bring those home with you, he wasn't entirely sure.  But he was certain that you were going to torment him with it as much as possible.

 

Which you were currently doing with ease.  Right now, you were shaking the container with your legs in the air, pedaling as if you were riding a bike.  Sans snorted, his shoulders shaking as he tried desperately not to laugh.  His laughing was making you react more.  You seemed to relish in how your behavior made him laugh.  Possibly because it was usually the other way around.  You always had trouble getting him to laugh, even with puns.  Any time he did laugh, it was mostly a pity laugh.  As much as he loved you, even he had to admit that your jokes were just plain terrible. But now...

 

He buried his face in his hands as he giggled at your dopey smile.  Yeah, he needed to take you home.  The longer you were out the more attention that was being drawn to you.  Which shouldn't really be a problem, considering the fact that you and Sans were both in a car.  But there was just the small matter of -

 

"FWOOFY WOOFER!"

 

That.

 

Sans jumped as you yelled, looking back to see that you had once again rolled down the window.  You were sticking your head out, gaze locked on someone walking their dog.  Ah.  That's what you meant.  During the scenic route home, you had also shouted "Baa Seeb!" when driving by a field of sheep.  And "Moo Gows" when you spotted a cow.  The cotton stuffed in your cheeks meant that he had trouble understanding what you were saying sometimes.

 

It didn't change the fact that what you were saying was hilarious.

 

You continued to point and shout out to "the fwoofy woofer", who had stopped and started watching you.  The dog's tail wagged as you began to howl, and of course, this prompted the dog to start barking and howling along with you.  The poor owner ended up practically dragging his still howling dog away as you continued to reach out your arms, desperately trying to reach it.

 

Any other day, Sans would've encouraged your behaviour whole-heartedly.  It wasn't often that he got to see you throw caution to the wind like this.  But he had to draw the line when he had to actually reach into the back and grab you by the hips, pulling you back.  He rolled the window back up, still chuckling softly as he laid you back down.

 

"shh.  babe you need to stay calm, remember.  just lie down.  we'll be home soon.  then we can look at all the fluffy woofers you want, okay?  hehe."

 

You smiled back at him, eyes drooping lazily.

 

"Pwomise?"

 

Sans chuckled and nodded, tucking a stray strand of your hair behind your ear and kissing you softly on the forehead.  Once he was certain that you were settled (you'd started mumbling to yourself about bouncy mushrooms that tasted like lemons.  At least, that's what it sounded like,) Sans turned to face the front again and sighed in relief as the lights finally turned green.

 

Now that he was driving again and you had (sort of) quieted down, Sans could feel himself starting to relax.  Out of the corner of his socket, he spied your arm reaching into the front, moving around and trying to grab something.  The skeleton shook his skull, grinning as he picked up the rabbit plushie in the seat beside him.  The toy was a little threadbare and going grey.  But you always insisted on cuddling him whenever you were feeling ill, and now was no exception.

 

He placed the rabbit into your hand, smiling at your soft murmuring of "Fwoofy Bunneh".  For a few minutes, everything was quiet and relaxed.  Sans contemplated turning the radio on and keeping the volume low but decided against it.  It would only serve to distract you, and you needed the rest.

 

You gasped.  Loudly and rather dramatically.  You sat up suddenly, thrusting your head next to his as you tried to meet his gaze.  Sans sputtered and moved his head, only to slam on the brakes so he wouldn't collide with a car in front of him.  He placed a hand on his chest as he tried to still his panicked soul, narrowing his sockets as he glared at you half-heartedly.

 

"what's wrong?"

 

"Snas!  The Toob Vary!"

 

He raised a brow bone.  He was completely lost here.  What on earth were you saying?  And why did you look so distraught?  He wondered briefly if the anesthesia was starting to wear off.  Perhaps you were in pain?  Was that it?

 

He discarded that thought when you all but shoved the container of your teeth in his face.  His eye flared blue in slight panic as you shoved them closer to his face, and he was so glad that he was stronger than you so that he could stop your arms from getting any closer.  He did NOT want the remains of your teeth anywhere near his face.  If it was up to him, they would still be in YOUR face.  If it wasn't for the fact that you had been in agony, Sans would never have agreed to this in the first place.

 

Even now he was still regretting it.

 

But you continued to shake the tub, teeth rattling and sending chills through Sans' spine as he shuddered in disgust and barely restrained horror.

 

"Snas!  The Toob Vary!  She won' vind ma teeb coz bey all growd ub!  I won' geh aneh munna!" you cried.

 

Sans shook his head as he pushed your arms down and laid you back down.

 

"don't worry.  it's gonna be okay."

 

"Buh the moo gows!"

 

"yeah, i know it's - wait, what?"

 

"MOO GOWS!  BEY GONNA SPEAL MAH TEEB!"

 

"...yeah."

 

In the end, Sans decided that the frozen yogurt could be skipped out after all.  He could always get Papyrus to run to the store later on.  He couldn't help the muttered thanks to whatever god was watching over him when he finally pulled into the street and parked the car in the driveway.

 

And now came the fun part.  Getting you out of the car and into the house.


End file.
